Torga Lutgehr, Dwarven Paladin
Torga Lutgehr, Hill Dwarf Level 7 Paladin of Moradin (Oath of Devotion) Medium Humanoid (Dwarf) Armor Class ''' 18 (Chain mail+shield) '''Hit Points 74 (7d10+21+7) Proficiency Bonus '''+3 '''Speed '''30 ft. '''Alignment '''Lawful Good '''Languages '''Common, Dwarvish ---- '''Ability Scores Strength 16 (+3)* Dexterity 13 (+1)* Constitution 16 (+3);add proficiency bonus to saves* Intelligence 12 (+1)* Wisdom 12 (+1)* Charisma 16 (+3);add proficiency bonus to saves* *Racial abilities may apply to saves ---- Melee Attack: Warhammer +6 and +6 to hit, Hit: 1d8+3 piercing (Versatile, 1d10 bludgeoning) Ranged Attack: '''Handaxe +6 and +6 to hit, Hit: 1d6 slashing (range 20/60) ---- '''Mage Spells (4/3); Preparation Max: 4; Save DC: 11 2nd level spells: Zone of Truth 1st level spells: Protection of Evil, Thunderous Smite, Divine Favor ---- Skills '''Proficent: Persuasion, Insight, Search, Advantage: History (related to stonework), Disadvantage: Stealth '''Tools Mounts (land), two types of artisan tools ---- Equipment: '''Holy symbol, artisan tools, Chainmail, Shield, 5 Handaxes, Warhammer, manacles ---- '''Racial Traits: Darkvision Dwarven Weapon Training: '''You have proficency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and warhammer '''Stonecutting: You have advantage on any Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of particular stonework. Additionally, when exploring underground environments, you cannot become lost. Dwarven Resilience: You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. Dwarven Toughness: Your hit point maximum increases by 1 and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Additionally, whenever you roll Hit Dice during a rest, you regain 1 extra hit point for each Hit Die you roll. ---- Class Features: Proficiencies: All armor, shields, simple weapons, martial weapons Divine Sense: Detect celestial, fiendish, or undead creatures within 50 ft. Lay on Hands: Your blessed touch can heal wounds. You have a pool of healing power that replenishes when you take a long rest. With that pool, you can restore a total number of hit points equal to your paladin level times 5 (35) as an action. Alternatively, you can expend 5 hit points from your pool of healing to cure the target of one disease or neutralize one poison. Divine Smite: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one paladin spell slot to smite, dealing extra damage. The extra damage is 2d8 for a 1st level spell plus 1d8 for each spell level higher than 1st. If the creature is undead or a fiend, the damage increases by 1d8. The extra damage is radiant. Fighting Style: Protection: use your reaction to give disadvantage to a creature using an attack against you or someone near you. Divine Health: Immunity to disease. Channel Divinity: '''Sacred Weapon (for 1 minute add Charisma modifier to attack rolls and weapon emits dim light) or Turn Undead '''Aura of Protection: You can grant a bonus on saving throws equal to your Charisma modifier to yourself or any creature within 10 feet of you. ---- Background: Artisan (Blacksmith) Torga is an accomplished Blacksmith. Trait: Guild Memebrship